


Enemies of the beer, beware

by emmisaysmufasa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Skins (UK)
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, Hogwarts AU, Sexual References, this is so weird i'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 19:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmisaysmufasa/pseuds/emmisaysmufasa
Summary: the Skins gang (gen 1) Hogwarts au. Expect drug use and sexual references, as well as swearing, of course. idk what the title is i'll probably change it





	Enemies of the beer, beware

**Author's Note:**

> i am not being paid for this and i am not affiliated with any skins creators, this is just for fun.

It's Winter, and Hogwarts is decked out in Christmas decorations.   
Maxxie, Sid, Anwar, Jal, Chris, Tony and Michelle sit at a table in the library, Chris sneakily passing a blunt to Michelle under the table.  
"Fuck's sake Chris, they're bound to smell that," she complains, but takes a hit anyway.   
"Oi, pass it here," Maxxie says, and Michelle narrows her eyes at him, gets up, and stomps on the joint, putting it out.  
"What the fuck? Chelle, I said i was sorry-"  
"Well it doesn't change the fact that you fucking blew my boyfriend, wanker!"   
"Technically he tried to blow-"  
"Hey guys!" came a familiar voice, and Michelle groaned. It was her cousin.   
"Hey Cass," Chris smiled, and Jal made room for her.   
"What are we talking about?"  
"That time Tony tried to suck Maxxie's cock," Chris says, and earns a glare from half the table. "What! It's true!"  
"Oh! Lovely," Cassie said, awkwardly.   
"Anyone leaving for Christmas?" Jal said, to change the subject, giving Chris a sharp look.  
"Nah, my parent's would have to be around," Chris says, raising an eyebrow, and Jal sighs. "Right. Sorry, Chris. How about you lot?"  
"I don't celebrate it, so it'd be a bit naff to leave," Anwar remarks.  
"Tony and I are going to meet his parents!" Michelle smiles, and Tony cracks a smile too.   
"Yeah. Dunno if they'll like me that much."  
"Oh stop," Michelle smiles at him.   
It's interesting, Sid thinks, that Michelle is still mad at Maxxie, when Tony's the one who cheated. Repetitively. But not interesting enough to dwell on as Chris pulls out a second joint and hands it over.  
Suddenly they hear footsteps approach. Shit.  
"What. Do you think. You're doing."  
"Fuck," Chris muttered.   
"I heard that, Miles. 10 points from Gryffindor." Snape turned to Tony. "Don't let me see you near this nonsense," he says, wafting his hand to the joint- "again, Stonem."  
"Yes sir," Tony smiles, in his Tony way, and Snape narrows his eyes and turns away.   
"Oh, and someone tell Mr Oliver to tuck his shirt in."


End file.
